


Always be my baby

by Monexoticstrays



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, coz dongju is a baby, idk im bad at tags sorry, its just really cute, no angst just fluff, oneus as students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monexoticstrays/pseuds/Monexoticstrays
Summary: Dongju is surprised when an old crush becomes his new roommate and all his old feelings come back.Geonhak’s eyes widened slightly in recognition as he greeted the stunned boy, smiling slightly.“Wait, hi...dongju? It’s been a while….”The other boy’s deep voice sounded softer than dongju remembered, and it made his stomach flip, especially since his eyes were still locked onto geonhak’s. His heart leapt as he remembered, all his old feelings coming rushing back. He blinked suddenly, and took a breath. Dongju was surprised when his voice came out strong and steady.“Yeah, hey, good to see you again”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Always be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! it's been a while since i last wrote anything so i'm sorry if this is kinda bad or slightly rushed. it's also my first oneus au so yay. as you can probably tell, i'm super soft for xido >.< anyways, i hope you like it! <3

The only sound that could be heard in the tiny apartment bedroom was the slow ticking of the small bedside clock. Dongju heaved out a long sigh and rubbed at his already messy brown hair in annoyance. He was supposed to be working on an assignment for his class but he just couldn’t concentrate. 

Today was not a good day. 

First, he had woken up with an awful headache, then he’d had an argument on the phone with his best friend, Hwanwoong. Just to top it all off, his previous roommate Keonhee had moved out and he’d heard a new guy in school, Geonhak, was moving in. He’d only seen Geonhak a few times as he’d passed him in the school halls but even so, he can’t help but feel like he’d met him before. He used to know a geonhak a few years ago but this couldn’t be the same guy. He was more buff, for sure. He remembered he used to have a huge crush on the geonhak he used to know. 

He was cute though, Dongju could admit. He had always been a sucker for a pretty face, but the way Geonhak always spoke in that intimidatingly deep voice, and the fact that his dark brown eyes always seemed to pierce through your soul was enough to make Dongju nervous about sharing a room with him. Not to mention his arms looked so buff that he guessed he probably worked out at least 5 times a week. 

Dongju found that he was blushing and frowned. He shook his head. Deciding that he wasn’t going to get any more work done, he heaved himself up off his bed, throwing his laptop to the side. He needed some fresh air and maybe some ice cream to cheer himself up. He felt a sudden pang as he remembered his and woong’s earlier fall out. He missed his friend and usually they went for ice cream together, but as much as he hated fighting, he was also stubborn and refused to apologise first. 

That left him with no choice, so he decided to ring his brother.  
Dongmyeong picked up on the third ring.

“What do you want? You do realise people like to sleep in on weekends?” 

Dongju rolled his eyes and ignored his twin’s whining.  
“You wanna come for ice cream?”

He heard the boy on the other end gasp dramatically, replying in a mock shocked voice.  
“Do my ears deceive me? Has my baby bro finally remembered that I exist? I never thought the day would come”

Dongju’s expression turned grim, his face twisted into a scowl as he shot back.  
“Shut up, or I won't ever offer to buy you anything again. You coming or what?”

He heard Myeong's playful hums as he pretended to consider the question. He then chuckled and replied mischievously.  
“You fell out with woong again didn't you? I can tell coz i’m always the backup for company”  
He huffed but didn’t sound annoyed.  
“Fine, i’ll come but you better buy me 2 ice creams for this”

Dongju was about to argue back but he heard his twin hang up before he could. Huffing once again, he pulled his shoes on and grabbed a jacket before heading out of his bedroom, and up to the front door. He was about to open it, just as it sprung open before he could touch it. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes going wide as he realised who it was that was stood in front of him. His eyes met a similar pair of brown eyes that looked at him with slight surprise. Geonhak’s eyes widened slightly in recognition as he greeted the stunned boy, smiling slightly.  
“Wait, hi...dongju? It’s been a while….”

The other boy’s deep voice sounded softer than dongju remembered, and it made his stomach flip, especially since his eyes were still locked onto geonhak’s. His heart leapt as he remembered, all his old feelings coming rushing back. He blinked suddenly, and took a breath. Dongju was surprised when his voice came out strong and steady.

“Yeah, hey, good to see you again”

Geonhak’s smile seemed to grow slightly at his reply. The older boy broke eye contact and glanced around the room.  
“So i guess we’re roommates now. Which room is mine?”

Dongju pointed at a door off the main living area that was opposite his bedroom.  
“That one is yours. The one opposite is mine so don’t you dare go in it”.

Geonhak put his hands up in fake surrender as he edged his way around the smaller boy and into the apartment.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it”  
The older boy smirked then turned around and headed towards the door Dongju had pointed to.

The younger boy raised his eyebrows as he turned back, finally heading out the door. He raised a hand to his chest and felt his heart racing. How was he gonna cope with having his crush as his roommate. He supposed he’d find out. Dongju hadn’t got far when a familiar weight suddenly jumped on him, arms pinning his own to his side. 

“Gotcha!”

A boyish, grinning face with red hair and eyes that matched his own came into view as he turned his head backwards.  
He whined as he shook himself, attempting to dislodge the intruder.  
“Dongmyeong! Get off! You’re gonna crease my shirt!”

His twin jumped down, laughing gleefully.  
“So who was that cutie i saw going into your room, hmm? A new boyfriend?”  
Dongmyeong teased, poking at his brother’s arm.

Dongju shook his hand away and glared at myeong.  
“No, for your information. He’s my new roommate, geonhak. Not that it’s any of your business”  
Myeong chuckled as the two boys headed in the direction of the nearest ice cream stand.

“You never know” was all he said. Dongju hit his arm playfully as they approached the little van that was parked beside the school park. The ice cream van was kept up by school seniors that majored in catering and hospitality.  
The third year student, who was serving the ice cream, greeted them cheerfully.  
“Hi guys, how are you doing today?”

Myeong waved his hand as he replied happily.  
“Hi Youngjo! I’m good. My baby bro here ever so kindly offered to buy me ice cream!”  
The boy’s reply earnt him another punch from dongju and a chuckle from youngjo, who looked at them both with amusement. 

“What is it you’ll be having, then?” The senior asked cheerfully.  
Dongju immediately asked for 3 large chocolate ice creams.  
He saw myeong’s questioning look and smirked.  
“If you want any, get them yourself. These are mine” 

Myeong asked youngjo for two more ice creams then stuck his tongue out at dongju.  
“Don’t forget you’re buying me them”

Dongju grumbled under his breath but didn’t complain as he paid for their food. Soon, both boys were back out in the sunshine, chatting and eating quickly melting ice creams.  
As they walked, they ended up in the main picnic area of the park. There were a few students already there, talking and laughing with their friends. The twins plopped themselves down on the grass, still munching their food.

Dongju had already finished 2 of his ice creams and was happily digging into his third. Myeong, however, had only eaten 1 and shook his head at him before turning to look around. Dongju was just finishing the ice cream when myeong suddenly hissed at him, tugging on his sleeve.  
“Hey, dongju, isn’t that your cute roommate?” 

Dongju looked to where Myeong was pointing, and sure enough, there was geonhak. He seemed to be wandering around aimlessly, as if wondering where to go. Dongju heard myeong make a noise he guessed was sympathy, but actually sounded like a strangled cat.  
“Aww he seems lost. We should call him over”

“Myeong, no-”

Before Dongju could stop him, the boy jumped to his feet, waving his arms enthusiastically.  
“Hey! Geonhak! Over here!” 

Dongju watched as the older boy looked around, probably confused as to why someone was shouting him. That was when he noticed the twins and confusion turned to recognition as he started to make his way over to them.

Dongju just had enough time to pinch his brother in the ribs, hard, before geonhak arrived. He was sweating slightly from the summer heat. Dongju pretended not to notice the way his shirt clung to his figure. He nodded to dongju with a smile.  
“Good to see you again dongju”.

He turned to myeong.  
“And...you are?...”

Myeong grinned.  
“I’m Dongmyeong, the better version of dongju. Nice to meet you”

Geonhak looked puzzled for a second until Myeong explained that they were twins.  
Myeong shot a sly look at dongju and winked at him before putting on a hugely faked yawn, stretching his arms above his head.  
“Maaannn i’m soooo tired. I think i’m gonna head back to my room” 

He shot to his feet, snatching his other ice cream off dongju, who whined in protest.  
Dongju attempted to grab his wrist to stop him from leaving, but Myeong jumped nimbly out the way.

“You two have fun, byeeee” he called as he skipped away, leaving dongju and geonhak in silence. A few awkward seconds passed until geonhak spoke.

“Sooo your brother seems cool”

Dongju looked up at him. Even in the slowly dimming afternoon sun, geonhak still looked good, with strands of blonde hair hanging over his eyes, which were framed by small, round glasses.  
Dongju thought the glasses made him look cute and didn’t realize he’d been staring until geonhak cleared his throat, his eyes flitting around nervously. 

“Umm yeah” dongju replied, embarrassed.  
He had already forgotten what geonhak had said. Then again that usually happened when the world’s hottest man was sat in front of you.  
Geonhak paused for a second, eyeing dongju thoughtfully. His expression then changed, his eyes sparkling as he smiled. 

“Hey, you fancy hanging out with me in the music room? I play piano and i don’t know anyone else yet, so i was wondering if you’d show me the way”

Dongju couldn’t help but smile. Despite the fact that they hadn’t spoken for years and had only seen each other briefly before, dongju felt comfortable with geonhak. He also actually seemed quite shy, which dongju thought was quite cute. His heart jumped as his face broke into a grin.

“Sure, i’ll show you the way”

Geonhak’s unsure, timid smile grew into a genuinely happy grin as he got to his feet.  
Dongju stood up too, but then paused as he looked at geonhak. He wasn’t much shorter than him, in fact he might’ve said that they were the same height. But the fact that geonhak worked out made him look much bigger than dongju and he suddenly felt nervous again.  
Geonhak turned and looked at Dongju and smiled reassuringly, waiting for him to lead the way. The tight feeling of nerves lessened as he smiled back.

“Uhhh this way then, i guess” 

Dongju spun and headed off in the direction of the main school hallway. He heard a low chuckle behind him and wondered what made geonhak laugh. The boys had just entered the main school building when Dongju raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly as he noticed that geonhak was walking close to his side. His muscles suddenly tensed when he felt geonhak’s hand brush his. He sped up slightly and cleared his throat as they turned a corner.

“This is the music room.” he announced as they slowed and came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Geonhak nodded. It had a plaque attached that read “Music”.  
Dongju leaned on the door handle and moved forward as the door fell open under his tiny weight.  
He suddenly froze as he heard the piano. 

Sure enough, he recognised the song. The boy playing the piano looked up as dongju and geonhak entered the room. He was tiny and also had light hair which was currently pushed back from his face showing furious, dark eyes as he glared at dongju.

“Son Dongju you little bi-” he paused, taking a breath. 

Dongju couldn’t help himself and squealed happily like a child as he ran over and threw his arms around his best friend. Hwanwoong’s expression softened as he hugged the boy back. 

“You know i can’t stay mad at you”  
he sighed in defeat as Dongju released him, still happily jumping up and down.

“Coz you love me too much”

Hwanwoong grumbled good-naturedly but didn’t deny it, which just made Dongju's grin even wider. Geonhak hovered awkwardly in the doorway until woong looked up, finally noticing him.  
“Who’s your friend?”

He directed the question at dongju, though he was still looking at geonhak. 

“He’s my new roommate”

Geonhak stepped forward and smiled as he greeted woong.  
“I’m geonhak”

Woong smiled back.  
His eyes shifted sideways, subtly watching dongju.  
He noticed the younger boy was stood staring at Geonhak, eyes slightly dazed.  
He smirked. He knew dongju far too well.  
He could guess that within about a week the boy would be rolling on his bed crying about how much he loved geonhak. 

He could tell by the way his eyes stayed glued to the older boy that he already had a crush on him. So he did what any best friend would do in that situation and decided to leave them to it. 

“Alright dongju, i gotta go. But you better call me later. You’re not forgiven just yet”  
He smiled as Dongju pouted cutely, but agreed since he did want to make it up to woong. 

Dongju watched as woong stood up and crossed the room, nodding to geonhak as he passed him. The small boy turned and winked at dongju just before he left the room, closing the door behind him. That was odd. Myeong had winked at him too. He shook his head, deciding that everyone had gone mad.

With woong gone, the piano was now free so geonhak stepped up and sat down on the small seat in front of it.

“When did you learn to play?”  
Dongju pulled up a seat next to geonhak.  
The older boy shrugged, his eyes hooded as he looked down, his fingers skimming over the piano keys. 

“I’m not sure, I guess I've always known, ever since I started walking I knew I wanted to make music. So i learnt piano”  
He shrugged like it was no big deal. He lifted his eyes to look at dongju.  
Dongju felt his pulse quicken as they sat just looking at each other. He saw geonhak’s mouth quirk up in a grin. His voice then broke the silence.  
It was soft as he asked dongju “What about you? Did you learn any instruments?”

The younger found himself staring at Geonhak's lips, suddenly imagining what it would feel like to kiss them. He looked away and shook himself as he tried to distract his thoughts away from geonhak.  
“Uhhh...Well….. my brother plays keyboard and piano very well so i’ve learnt some from him i guess” 

Geonhak nodded seriously as he seemed to consider this information.  
Dongju looked up to find Geonhak was staring at him. He only broke eye contact when he lowered his head, sliding his glasses off as blonde hair fell forward over his eyes.  
Dongju’s fingers itched to reach up and push it back, but instead he just watched as the older placed his glasses on top of the piano. That was when he lifted his head again, eyes focused as his fingers started pressing the piano keys, playing a soft melody.

Dongju blushed slightly. His heart was going wild and he was pretty sure the older boy could probably hear it, even over the piano. Geonhak glanced over and noticed the younger blush and smiled the most beautiful smile dongju had ever seen. The younger boy shyly smiled and softly started humming along to the tune of the piano, as he recognised the song as one that myeong had played before.

He closed his eyes as he listened, letting the notes wash over him. The tune was slow and sad and reminded him of his childhood, when him and Myeong first started learning music. Their clumsy child fingers just bashing any key of the piano. Myeong had always had more patience with instruments, which was probably why Dongju had been the first to give up. He only sang as his twin continued to improve his piano skills. 

Dongju was brought back from his memories and opened his eyes again when the music was abruptly cut off. He turned a questioning gaze on geonhak and he jumped slightly in surprise. The other boy had turned and was leaning close to Dongju, his face only inches away.  
From this close, dongju could see the lighter specks of brown mixed with the dark in the other boy’s irises. His eyes were very pretty. In fact, all of Geonhak was pretty. From his small nose to his slightly rounded cheeks and his lips…

Dongju’s breath caught as Geonhak stared at him intensely. He saw geonhak’s eyes darken as he leaned forward ever so slightly. He knew this was probably his way of letting dongju back away if he wanted. dongju felt like his heart was about to explode. He’d never liked someone so much before. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself later if he backed out so instead he leaned forward. He felt the older boy’s soft exhale as their lips softly brushed together. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as geonhak leaned into the kiss. His lips tasted so sweet and soft and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. geonhak was so gentle and had his arms around dongju, holding him softly. Dongju sighed, his heart melting into a puddle as geonhak broke away, leaning his forehead on dongju’s. 

The younger boy felt geonhak’s slight shudders as he laughed silently.  
Dongju backed away so he could look at geonhak properly.  
“What’s so funny?”

“You” geonhak replied simply.

“What about me?”

“It’s just you- i don’t why but something about you, when i first saw your adorable look of surprise when i went in the room earlier. You just looked so cute.” 

Dongju blushed and grinned.  
“You’re cuter. Especially when you wear these”

He picked up geonhak’s glasses from where he had left them earlier. Geonhak took the glasses, his fingers brushing dongju’s as he did so. The younger sighed as geonhak put the glasses back on. 

“Beautiful” dongju breathed which made geonhak burst out laughing. 

“You’re so cute. Just like a baby”

Dongju pouted.  
“I am not a baby”

“You are” Geonhak retorted 

“Never”

“Always”

“I am never a baby” Dongju insisted, crossing his arms. Geonhak giggled and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on the younger’s head.

“You’re always a baby” He muttered affectionately

“Fine, only your baby though” came the muffled reply from Dongju who had his face buried in geonhak’s chest.

“Fine, but you gotta promise”

“Promise what?”

“That you’ll always be my baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm back after a while hehe thanks for reading my work! i know i'm still lacking and i'll try to write better in the future! in the meantime feel free to follow me and become friends on twitter @babyxionie !! thanks, and stay awesome! ily <3


End file.
